Why Can't This Be Love?
by 21Pitchforks
Summary: A One Direction FanFic  featuring Liam and Harry    Elsie can't remember meeting Liam, but they seem to fall in love pretty quickly. But after meeting Harry, does she love Liam in the way he loves her?


Pulling my hood tighter round my head, I made run for it. It was raining and i needed to be in English ten minutes ago, but naturally I was running late because I was too lazy to walk in and ended up parking miles away. Possibly nearer to my own house than the actual college building, but still, at least I was here. I made it to the English classroom, though now I was fifteen minutes late. Peering through the window I waved frantically trying to get Jazz's attention. She wasn't having any of it. Concentrating more on colouring in the stars she'd decorated her hand with. Suddenly the door opened.

'So you are going to join us today then Elsie?'

'Sorry I'm late it's just..'  
>James, my English teacher, interrupted me angrily. 'If you're not late, you're hungover. If you're you not late or hungover you just aren't here at all! I'm getting fed up with it Elsie. You're 18, you should be more mature. What are you going to be like at Uni? If you ever get into Uni at this rate?' By now I was really embarrassed, mumbled something about being sorry and went and sat next to Jazz.<br>'That was brilliant, well done' she whispered at me, taking my hand to being her ritual of tattooing it with a selection of coloured biros she'd inherited, or stolen, from our Sociology teacher. 'Today, by the way, you're having a massive cock drawn on your hand; cause that what you are, for being late AGAIN. I get bored of wondering round before class waiting for you. People are starting to think I have no friends, like I made you up' She then went into her arty trance of drawing a detailed penis on my hand whilst I complained about my life.  
>'Jazzzz, I'm hungover and it's your fault. Therefore this crappy day is your fault, therefore I don't think I can ever forgive you'<br>'I did not force those last tequilas down your neck, though you did a pretty good job trying to force a few down mine. I know when to stop because I'm pissing smart. You're just a cock, hence the new tattoo...what do you think?'  
>'Beautiful thanks, it brings out my eyes' I said holding it next to my eyes just in time for my name to barked by James.<br>'ELSIE DONALD GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE I AM BORED OF YOU'  
>Acting like a massive spoilt child I stood up making as much noise as possible, slapped a laughing Jazz in the back of her head and stomped out of the classroom. All followed by a round of applause from Jazz. She loves it when I get in trouble, and will do anything to make it worse. She is honestly my best friend and I wouldn't replace her for anything. We just have an odd relationship where we laugh at each other failures. But we are there for each other. No matter what happens.<br>Dragging my feet down the corridor, the hangover is kicking in pretty bad now. My head is throbbing and my mouth feels like I've been sucking on cotton wool. How had I only just noticed this? Scrambling through my bag I find an opened bottle of water, I drank it so fast the water went all down my chin. It definitely was my least sexiest moment.  
>'Elsie?'<br>I turned around slowly, not recognising the voice. Water dribbling down my chin I stare at the boy in front of me. Sweeping brown hair, dark eyes and a smile that could stop traffic. I make a noise that was unrecognisable as something from the English language  
>'It's me, Liam, I met you last night?'<br>Brilliant, shitty hangover strikes again. I have no reculection of the gorgeous boy standing in front of me.  
>'Oh yes Liam! Of course!' I say, discreetly wiping the water from my chin and trying to sound as convincing as possible.<br>'You have no idea who I am do you?'  
>'Not at all. No. I'm so sorry! Last night is somewhat hazy to say the least' Liam started to laugh.<br>'To be fair I'm not surprised. I met you whilst you were singing a beautiful rendition of that Mcfly song to your friend with the pink bits in her hair?'  
>'Ohhh, yeah. I do that a lot. So you would have to narrow it down, but I'm sure I was very pleased to meet you'<br>'Well yes, you kept asking me if I knew how gorgeous I was...' I hated myself right at this point and I think this was visible to Liam. 'Don't worry!' He said patting me on the arm. 'I really, really enjoyed last night hence why you're coming to my mate's party tonight. With me. Remember?' I didn't remember him, let alone any invitation he had thrown my way last night. I decided to do what I did in any awkward situation, and lie.  
>'Ohhh yes of course! You're picking me up right? Eight o' clock?'<br>'Close. We're meeting outside The Blue Anchor in the highstreet and walking there...at 9 o'clock'  
>'Close enough, I better take your number'<br>'Seriously? Elsie you have it.' He laughed. At least he laughed at my forgetfulness and idiocy and it didn't repulse him. He squeezed my hand, which sent butterflies through the whole of my body.  
>'I'm not going to ask why there is a cock on your hand, haa see you later Else.' I could have killed Jazz. I couldn't believe it, stuff like this never happened to me. I floated off to the principals office. Nothing could get me down now.<p>

'How about this?' Asked Jazz holding up what can only be described as a yellow potato sack.

'You kidding right? Next time I wont to look like a fat seal I shall come see you. I'm gong with these leggings and this top. And heels, huge, huge heels' As I put the shoe on Jazz was giving me a funny look. 'What!' She said nothing but just gave me a gentle push on my shoulder. I fell backwards instantly, legs flailing in the air in the most ladylike of fashions.

'No Els. Just no. You complain every second you wear them about how much your feet her. And you can NOT walk in them'

'I can' I said trying to prove her wrong by taking the smallest steps. In my head I thought I looked like a strutting super model. To the outside world I looked like Bambi trying to walk for the first time. She shook her head dissaporivingly but new she wasn't going to win. In the battle of heels versus Jazz's options the beautiful, black saude shoe boots were going to win every time.

As Jazz dragged me to the car, I really could not walk in these shoes, panic started to fill me. It started as a quiet 'What if..?' in my head. What if he only liked loud, annoying drunk Elsie? Or what if his friends didn't like me? Or what if he wore a fleece? God I hated boy who wore fleeces. The quiet panic obviously became more and more visable because when Jazz dropped me off outside The Blue Anchor, she whispered 'He'll love you as much as I do you massive dickhead..' and with that she pushed me out of the car. He wasn't there. The only time if my life I had been on time and he wasn't there. My feet were started to hurt already and drunk people were starting to emerge from the pubs. The men wolf whistling and the girls obviously talking about me in their little bitchy groups. Already I wanted to go home.

'Elsie!' I hear a voice coming from behind a group of lads. There he is. There's Liam dressed in beige chinos and a dark tight t-shirt. Hair looking perfect and with a big cheesy grin spread across his face. 'You look amazing! God, look at your shoes, are you going to be able to walk in them?'  
>'Does no one have any faith in me? I wear shoes like this all the time, i'm going to fine honest' I wasn't fine, within 3 minutes of starting to walk down the high street, I was wincing and hobbling in pain. 'Oh Liam, my feet hurt so much. The age old question should be What hurts more? Being kicked in the balls, giving birth or wearing these shoes!' Liam started to laugh.<br>' I told you so you idiot. Take them off and I'll give you a piggy back, it's not too far now' I took off my shoes and jumped on Liam's back. His hands gripped my legs as i gently held on to his neck. Again i had butterflies. We laughed and talked the whole way to his friends house, with him not complaining once about carrying me and my shoes. I felt a bit pathetic after complaining so much about my shoes. But still, we were getting on so well, I don't think I have ever connected with someone the way I have connected with Liam.

We arrived at a small house not that far from the highstreet. It was middle terrace house with paint peeling off the windows . The garden was overgrown with high grass and long weeds winding round the mixture of bikes, shovels and an upside down lawnmower. I looked at Liam. 'Yeah it's a bit of a mess, Harry lives alone after his parents moved to France. He's not one for tidying. But he's an awesome guy.' I looked at him disapprovingly. 'Honest…'. As we walked down the path, the feet beneath us vibrating from the bassey music coming from the house, I started to feel nervous again.  
>'Liam, is this weird? I only met you yesterday and now I'm coming to a house party with you! I've got to meet your friends, scary scary.' Liam took my hand.<br>'This isn't weird. I like you and from the moment I met you I just wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. Ok, that might be weird, cheesy and weird.' A huge smile spread across my face.  
>'You're a massive creepy weirdo. But I like it.' I put the death shoes back on and hobbled behind Liam. I could definitely hear him laughing at my slightly demented walk. Liam opened the unlocked front door and looked back at me as if to say 'You ready?'. I gave him a slight nod, took his hand and followed him into the house.<p>

The house was dark with people everywhere. I didn't recognise anyone from college, town, the pubs. I was starting to feel uneasy again. Liam handed me a beer and we made our way through the house passing drunk teenagers, infatuated couples and a few people sleeping until we made it a conservatory. Sitting on the middle of the floor was a boy. A boy with the most amazing head of curly hair, piercing blue eyes, a smile that could have made me melt right there on the spot, and dimples. Dimples I just wanted to stick my little finger in.  
>'Harry this is..'<br>'Elsie? Elsie Donald! Oh my God this is awesome that you're here!' I stared at Harry blankly. Once again a gorgeous boy knew who I was, and I didn't have the foggiest who he was.  
>'I bet she has no clue who you are Harry' Liam laughed<br>'No I do' I lied. 'You're Harry…and you know me…and this is your house' I could not think of a lie on the spot.  
>'We always talk when we're drunk, in the pub. You always end up singing McFly to your friend with the pink hair' I was starting to think I did this too much.<br>'That is me yes. I promise I won't sing to you tonight. To be fair I don't know any songs about boys with curly hair.' Harry and Liam laughed. Liam and I continued to talk to Harry for the next half an hour with Harry telling me embarrassing stories about him. It was obvious they were very close. Harry was very different from Liam, more confident and with the same sense of humour as me, telling stupid jokes every chance he could . I liked that. After half an hour Harry went to get us some more drinks. Liam turned to me  
>'What do you think then? He's been my best friend since primary school, and pain in my arse but I love him'<br>'Yeah he wicked. I really like him.' And I did.


End file.
